


Through the looking glass

by KaiZer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/pseuds/KaiZer
Summary: Lance McClain is a new immigrant from Cuba struggling to find a semblance of community in a strange new city, new country new home... who stumbles into a new and fun way to keep in touch with his friends back home. Utube is a new video site that allows for people to share cute cat videos, silly pranks on friends and the small time Vlogger. Join Lance as he begins his journey.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 3
Collections: Klance (Voltron)





	Through the looking glass

Lance sighed as he finished staring at his textbook for the longest time without remembering a word of the text he was trying to read. Letting his hand flop onto the bed below him, book abandoned with it and lay staring up at the ceiling listlessly.

He had been told by his mother over and over to "find a hobby" to stop him from complaining about the move they had made recently... that he would "make friends" with the new school. But that didn't stop Lance from hesitating. He didn't want to make new friends he wanted to be with his friends Lance had back in Cuba, the ones he didn't have to struggle so much to communicate with.

Okay...maybe struggle wasn't the right word. After all, Lance and his siblings had been taught how to speak English from a very young age. And his mother and father had gotten them, tutors, when they had found out that his father was being transferred to a different office. Despite Lance's understanding of the basics of English, it was almost as if people here in this city spoke another entirely different language than English. They used all sorts of slang that Lance didn't know. 

Still, with being the middle child, Lance knew he wasn't really allowed to complain or make a ruckus... Lance had to be an excellent example for his sister and brother and help his elder siblings settle with their families here. Lance had plenty to keep him busy...but maybe his mother was right... Lance needed a hobby or something to keep him engaged when he wasn't failing at making friends at school... that was when his eyes locked on his laptop. 

It was brand new, and it was one of the few things that Lance had gotten in recent years that wasn't a hand me down from his older siblings. His father had known that Lance was not excited about the move and that having a way to communicate with his old friends might help the brown-haired teen. With this in mind, he had splurged on getting him the newest model of laptop for him. Honestly save for the sporadic emails sent out now, and then it had gone until recently mostly neglected.

Getting up, Lanced headed over to his desk and booted the computer up and signed into his email. He had been emailing his friends now and then since the move. Still, often he found that they were asleep or away when he was on because of the time difference, which was a disappointment to Lance. Still, Lance got a laugh out of the emails and even got sent a few links to a site called Utube. It wasn't anything exciting outside of the funny cat videos and derp vids his friends sent him as it was still relatively new. 

That was when he noticed another section of the site seemed to be used for people making online blogs about their days and their lives. Hey, that would be a neat way to keep his friends updated with his life without the struggle of typing everything outright? 

It took him a few hours of doing some quick research online to find out how the site itself worked and how people did this whole "online video blog." Fiddling with the computer, Lance tried to figure out how to use his web camera and the site to figure out how to create a channel. He made his first, not so put together vlog about the move and how things were for him and uploaded it. 

Sending his friends the link and then signing out. Going back to his homework, finally able to be even somewhat productive. After this, he spent the evening playing charades with his younger siblings to keep them amused. At the same time, their parents had a rare moment out to themselves. 

What he had not been expecting the next time he logged into his computer was a wave of emails from Utube. All of them informing him that he had new subscribers and comments on his video. Okay, so yes, he had expected a few, but there were far more than he had been anticipating. 

Logging into the site to see what was going on, he rose a brow as he saw that the site's natural notification system was showing at least 20+ new notifications. Scrolling his mouse over it only to see that there was a splattering of new followers and comments, he clicked in to see what was left for him. 

There were the expected grins as he read posts that were so blatantly from people from back home, with their inside jokes and their playful barbs that made him laugh out loud. However, there were also a few smaller comments from other people; he had no idea who the user names were from. Nothing negative, really. Just a few comments about how his story was so relatable. He had told them about how he had made an attempt to create a funny joke in class and had failed miserably as Lance had misunderstood the context of a word he was using. He attempted to make a fast retreat and ended up tripping over his own feet and falling on his face.

To his surprise, the comments were even supportive, wishing that he was okay and thanking him for a laugh. There was a small jostle of joy in Lance's chest, reading one of the comments. It described how they had gone to their first day in a new school and ended up feeling that they had failed their own introductions to the class and were horrified. But that hearing about his personal issues had made her smile and not feel so alone!

The excitement that the idea brought Lance was intoxicating, and he knew that he would love to make more videos if he could help others in the same way! Scratching his head, he thought about what he could do to make others feel the same way he had helped this one person...

~~~~

After hours of writing on his computer, Lance sat back to crack his knuckles with a pleased grin. Having spent a little while doing research on how to make good Vlogs, they had all said the same thing. Keep to a few related topics, be organized in what you want to say, and don't be afraid to be completely genuine.

He knew he could easily follow the first and last point, but Lance was known to run off on tangents when he spoke. The only thing Lance could think of to do was to create lists of what he wanted to talk about. This had evolved into him, writing a few stories about things he wanted to share with people. Lance had happily turned out about five or six short stories of goofy things that had happened to him over the last little while. Sometimes using the emails, Lance had sent his friends as a reference and otherwise just drawing from the plethora of situations Lance often found himself in. Lance was a bit of a klutz, and it also seemed like he had the worst of luck when it came to things happening to him.

Armed with these anecdotes and the motivation to begin filming, Lance practically jumped out of bed the next day. He asked his mother if he could borrow their camera - a small handheld camera that they used for family events and when participating in school events like plays and the like. She was obviously surprised, making a comment about why he couldn't just use the camera that came with his own computer. Lance didn't even try and explain that the quality of a camera was often considered by far better than the one built into a laptop. 

From that one impulse and desire to give others the comfort of showing that they were not alone, no matter what they were going through, Lance began to make videos. He had read that a consistent upload schedule was necessary, and more importantly, he wanted to share more. And by the end of the day, he had enough previously recorded videos to have two uploads during the next three weeks.

What had been a way to keep in touch with his friends soon became something else altogether. Because although Lance's friends all commented on his video and gave his other classmates the links and shares. It seemed some other people on the site had just stumbled on his video and decided to leave him comments as well. 

He had, of course, been incredibly polite and replied to their messages. When things began to move far more rapidly than Lance could ever have expected. Within a few weeks, his channel had blown up to almost five hundred incredibly active and responsive users. When Lance woke up the morning to find the five hundred subscriber notification, he actually found himself staring at the computer screen in stunned silence. It was utterly unbelievable that so many people had come to enjoy his weekly posts and were even asking for more content.

From then on, he had started making daily videos, and things had even evolved from there.


End file.
